Love is Blind
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: MAJOR OOC & Yuri! SakuraxHinata! Slight mention of NarutoxSasuke. M for implied sexual content. Fluff Oneshot.


**Note: Okay, you F'N flamers, I am NOT quiting this site, so stop telling me to, and go AWAY! Flame me for no reason, and I block you from _all_ my fics. I have contacts, and you have been warned. THis is MY story, my rules, and I don't know if this is a oneshot or not. This IS a Yuri fic. If you're not into that, then get the hell out. **

**There is nothing wrong with two girls loving each other, if they are good friends, and have shared their lives with one another. So again I answer your foul flames with fluff! BLEH to you assholes(FLamers)**

**Please enjoy everyone, and review, as this is my first Yuri fic.**

**Ja ne!**

(Next Morning)

"Uwah....Yawned Sakura the next morning as she sat up in bed, stretching her arms out-

Or rather _tried _to sit up, but was unable to do so, as she felt some extra weight on her already expansive chest.

"Huh?"

A pair of arms round her waist, held her down, ever so lightly, ever so gently.

A small frown twisted her lips down, and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What the heck-

Sea-foam eyes widened slightly.

She looked down to see what held her fast...

"N-Nani?"

And her mouth opened in a small 0, as she saw...

Hinata, sleeping soundly next to her.

Immediately, the events of last night-No, the events that had built _up_ to last night, came screaming down upon her.,,

--

She came back from the mission, headed over to Sasuke's apartment to greet him, and maybe finally ask him out..

Then she saw _it_.

Sasuke.

Naruto.

Kissing.

Each other!

She knew she hadn't been meant to see that-that- that foul lip lock, but she remembered it, their tongue wrestling for dominance, as they openly groped the other, pulling at the others clothes...

Horrified, she had been unable to pull her eyes away, until they were shirtless.

THEN she snapped, the thin rope of her sanity broken.

She recalled the foul scream of:

"TEMES'!"

Leaving her trembling lips, causing them nearly jump out of their skin in fright.

Before they could explain themselves, she turned tail and ran, ran far far away from that sight, the image burned into her mind for all eternity.

She ran, ran, ran, until she had finally ended up at the worst place for her at the moment.

A bar.

One groping pervert later...

--

**"SHANNARA!" **Cried the enraged kunoichi, as she roundhoues the last attacker, with enough force to break his neck, sending him spinning down to land atop the pile of his fellows she had accumulated.

She panted heavily, shoulders hunched, large breasts bouncing with each heavy gasp, as her shirt had torn during the wild fray.

The men on the floor at her feet knew better than to touch the ripe fleshy mounds that bounced to and fro before them.

Desperate, she looked for something else to smash, but found nothing, and looked ready to cry seconds later, as she beheld the carnage.

She'd be thrown out of the village for sure now!

The place was a wreck.

Tables lay overturned, their contents spilling into the carpeted floor, mixed with shards of glass.

Sparks flew from where the T.V. had been, as she had thrown it at the first lecher.

Planks and poles were strewn about, makeshifts weapons that had been rendered useless against her wrath, bent, burnt and broken.

Silhoutte's of her unfortunate victims lined the walls, some burnt to ashes, others thrown clean through the cement and plaster, to lie bleeding in the streets below.

She had practically brought the very establishment to its knees, so great was her rage...

**"YOU!" **She shrieked, grabbing the man that had touched her earlier, had now unwisely grabbed her left boob.

The man cried out in pain, as she hefted him by the collar, then clenched her right hand into a gloved fist, clearly ready to punch his lights out, and his face _in_.

A strange aura was about the Haruno, and she was clearly not herself, as nasty, slitted pupils glared at her prey, through pink eyes.

If anyone had noticed her, they would have seen _tails _billowing out behind her, until there were two.

The cloak rounded out with two cat ears.

Words, slurred and incoherent passed his bruised lips, his unswollen eye trying to focus on the pink demon.

She was the Nibi vessel!

"W-Wait!" Stammered the drunkard, as we now see several of his fellows amongst the wreckage of the bar, realizing his peril, even though no one knew that Konoha possessed two Jinchuuriki. "We wasn doin' nothin' wrong-

**"SHADDAP!"** Shrieked Sakura, baring wickedly sharp teeth at his face, her voice richer, more silky smooth, yet sinisterly rough, that of a woman's, even though physically, she was just a confused seventeen year old teenager. **"You _touched _me, and for that _you_ die!"**

Yet before a death blow could be dealt-

A hard roundhouse to the her jaw sent her flying into the wall, with enough force to momentarily stun her.

Naruto bared his teeth, three tails of Kyuubi chakra swirling round his body, yet he still maintained his human form.

_"Sakura! Stop this!"_

She got up, then screamed when she saw the hickies on his neck and chest, as he was shirtless.

**"DIE!"**

Before he could move, she had him pinned against the wall and was ready to rip his throat out with her bare hands, when-

A hand seized her wrist.

Try as she might, she could not yank her arm out of the iron grip, strain showed upon her face.

A voice, firm but gentle, rang in her ears.

"Enough, Sakura."

Her strength suddenly left her, as she felt most of her chakra points sealed, depriving her of her super strength. However, the strikes were so light, so _airy_, that her body barely even felt them, let alone pain of any sort.

"Naruto-kun, you'd best leave before she loses control again." She told the blond in a frosty tone, one that pretty much told him 'You are gonna GET it when I'm done here'.

Wisely, he hastily departed.

Deprived of chakra, the cloak around Sakura collapsed, vanishing back into the seal upon Sakura's lower back.

The stern but kind voice pierced her madness once more.

"I understand why you're upset, but destroying half of Konoha is no way to compensate, and you _know _that better than anyone."

The Haruno's lower lip trembled, as she looked over the attire of her longtime friend.

It was a long and flowing white kimono, her lavender hair cascading down her back, her pale eyes bright and alive in the moonlight. But under further scrutiny, Sakura saw that it was not a kimono at all, but a simple jacket, zipper undone, exposing Hinata's cleavage, which outshone hers easily, as they were a DD compared to her CC.

She wore a simple pair of Chunin slacks, her jacket left at home, but even without it, she filled out her clothes quite nicely.

Aside from her chest however, Sakura had only just started to hit puberty,

Indeed, Sakura _should_ have been _jealous_ of her friend.

Hinata was blossoming into womanhood, into maturity, and stood at 5'10, whilst Sakura was at a mere 5'5, and although she was still growing, she still disliked not being able to keep up with Hinata in speed drills.

Hinata already _had_ the serious attitude, the girl rarely cracked a smile when she was six, but now she had the body to go with it, and when she did smile, which seemed to be quite often nowadays, Sakura's heart would skip a beat.

As a result, Sakura could not feel anything but happy whenver Hinata was around.

At parties, She was always on the guest list, and during a bash, Hinata _always _had a guard with her friend, if she herself could not keep her all seeing eyes focused on her safety.

Indeed, Sakura had grown up quite happily in the Leaf Village, thanks to the Hyuuga clan's vow of instant death upon any who voiced the fact that the girl was a jinchuuriki.

The Haruno lived with her mother until she was six herself, but at that age, and on her birthday of all days...

She had been kicked out of her house, as her mother refused to raise a demon child any longer, and her ailing father was a fool to shelter such a spawn, and scum for allowing her sister (Yasha's sister, not Sakura's) Soul, to seal the cat.

Poor Sakura.

Before this, she thought she was normal.

If she had a tail, it would've been between her legs, on that day, too upset to even consider getting angry.

Hinata took one look at her the next day, and she _knew._

Word soon reached the Hyuuga clan.

The next day Yasha Haruno was jailed, Sakura's father received the best of medical treatment, to make a speedy recovery.

A week later, when Kilik Haruno**(Sakura's dad. Honestly, I needed a name)** had made a full recovery, Yasha Haruno was publicly hung in the village square.

She died with a curse on her lips, directed at Sakura.

"You stupid little bitch, wait till the Akatsuki comes for you!"

The crowd gasped at the mention of the organization.

Sakura, who had hoped her mommy would be nice again, instead burst into tears, crying bawling her eyes out, as her daddy held her, soothed her.

Hinata was _furious _and none had never seen a seven year old that angry before.

A stoic Hiashi had pulled the lever himself, to silence the foul woman.

Ever since, Hinata had come to visit Sakura everyday, especially when Sakura's father had to take a mission.

Sakura soon learned basic combat skills from Hinata, then ranged pole combat under the kind, yet firm tutelage of her father.

--

(Bar)

Yet all the training in the world could not help her now.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are happy, you should have known this would happen when you two brought him back to the village." Hinata told her.

Tears swam in her eyes, as the arms of her best friend encircled her from behind, navy blue hair tickling at the nape of her neck.

"It hurts...My heart feels like its gonna explode...

The arms pulled her backwards, and she felt breasts, soft pillows against her back.

Desiring comfort, Sakura twisted in her grip, and started crying into Hinata's chest.

The Hyuuga took Sakura's wailing, and incoherent babbles in stride.

Finally, she spoke.

"I know. I loved Naruto-kun almost as much as I loved-

She cut herself off sharply, berating herself for saying _that._

She had said too much.

Startled, Sakura wriggled out of the embrace looked up slightly, into pale lavender eyes of her best friend since Academy days.

"Nani?"

Uncertainty flickered in those lovely lavender orbs for a moment, and despite her instability, Sakura idly thought to herself:

_'She's so cute when she's flustered..._

Immediately, she blushed at her thoughts.

_'H-Hey! K-Knock it off! It's only Hinata! You've-You've been friends with her for like-EVER!'_

**And is that why you adore her so, Kitten? **Purred the Nibi, making Sakura flush a deep crimson, the shyness taking hold once again.

_'S-Stop it! I can't think straight!'_

Hinata had always been the confident one, the one who told her to follow her dreams, ever since they first met, and the Hyuuga heiress had fended off several bullies.

She had been only five at the time, and Hinata six.

The Hyuuga had patted the crying Nibi vessel on the head, smiling warmly, and offering her hand.

They had been B.F.F.'s ever since.

It was funny, in a sense.

For all her kindness, for all her gentleness, she was a _fierce _fighter, the pride of the Hyuuga clan, the very embodiment of the 'Will of Fire', so furiously did she fight.

And as a result, she had very few friends, aside from those within her clan, a clan that owed her its loyalty, as it was common knowledge that the Hyuuga prodigy would become the heiress, marry within the clan, and produce a strong line of heirs, just like her mother.

In a sense, Sakura was her first real friend.

They had taken the Chunin exams together, on seperate teams.

When the time had come, it had been her and Hinata in the prelims.

Hinata took her stance without hesitation, but Sakura was loathe to do so.

The thought of harming her dearest, most precious friend, it made her tremble with fear.

--

(Flashback)

Fear shone in her eyes, and she took a half step backward, her stammer back in force

"I-I can't! I q-

"Sakura!" Shouted Hinata firmly, Byakugan activated.

"H-Hai?" Stammered the Haruno fearfully.

"Don't you _dare _quit!" Snapped Hinata with authority in her voice, as she lunged, and Sakura was forced to block, but it was useless.

In less than a minute, her chakra points were all sealed shut.

When Hinata saw that Sakura wasn't trying to attack, she leapt away, angry.

"You have to fight Sakura!"

Sakura tented her fingers nervously

"B-But Hinata-chan, I-I

"No buts!" Hollered the Hyuuga. "You have to fight _me_ here, for _your_ dream!"

At this, Sakura stiffened, caught between two loves.

The love for her best friend, and the 'love' she had for Sasuke.

The stronger emotion won out.

"Iie!" She shook her head violently, tears flying off to either side. "I won't, Hinata!" I'll always care more about our friendship! No matter what everyone says! You're more important than any of them!"

To emphasize my point, she suddenly hugged her best friend, who wrapped her arms around the distraught Haruno's waist, as she was still sobbing violently.

Now people were really staring, but neither seemed to care.

Sakura still cried, but now she laughed through her tears.

"I'm such a weakling."

"Then why did you win?" Whispered Hinata, as she raised her hand, indicating that she forfeited.

As Hayate declared this, Sakura jumped back as if she had been _burned._

"H-Hinata-chan! Why did you do that?!"

Hinata shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm alreadt at Chunin level. There's no need for me to take up an uneccesarry place in the rankings."

That would explain the lack of shocked murmurs.

Everyone seemed to know that Hinata had thrown the match deliberately.

Sakura however, was speechless.

"B-But there has to be another r-reason!"

Hinata looked up to the ceiling, then tilted her head to the left, as if looking for something.

"I suppose....

"W-What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Th-The reason? Wh-Whaat is it-

She looked back to Sakura, smiling warmly, eyes closed, and the action silenced her, as she was caught in a hug seconds later.

"Its because you're precious to me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned a deep pink, as Hinata kindly ran a hand through her recently cut hair.

"Hmm. You should grow it out again."

"N-Nani?" Sputtered Sakura, but Hinata had skipped away without a word, and left instructions to meet with her for training later...

(Present)

She giggled to herslef, recalling loving embrace which they had shared until the stars had come out, and the chill of the night had forced them inside.

Looking down, she saw that she had snuggled up to Hinata sometime during the night, and she wore a happy, contented smile upon her strong, yet delicate face, a face that had whispered consoling whispers to her, words that had calmed her spirit.

Now, her delicate supple lips were mere inches from her own, and this the Haruno to silently reflect that like this, Hinata seemed to be absolutely gorgeous.

Never before had she seen her friend with so little clothing upon her voluptuos form, as Hinata always wore enough to cover herself, yet give herself free range of movement.

The most skin she had seen up to now was the Hyuuga's midriff.

But this...

This was entirely different.

Feeling like a pervert, trying her best to force shy dirty thoughts from her head, Sakura pulled back the sheet that hid her body, leaving her clad in only a lavender bra and underwear.

Sakura looked over the heiresse's face, every strong line, with careful detail, unable to rip her gaze away.

She even looked determined in her sleep.

Hinata did not move, her chest still rose and fell slowly.

Ah yes, her chest, that was were Sakura's nervous gaze fell next.

The twin globes of flesh strained against the restricting confines of her bra, as if begging, no pleading for their release.

The desire to squeeze her there, to make her moan out in ecstasy, suddenly erupted in her. She bit her lip, and ignored it, fighting the Nibi's lust for passion, although she herself just wanted to be held by Hinata again, pulled into her warm body...

Shaking it off, she let her gaze travel past her chest, down to her stomach, the waist, and the curves, and lastly, the ass.

Hinata suddenly reached out with an arm, and pulled Sakura to her, taking her by the waist.

"Eeep!"

A small shiver ran through Sakura, as she felt their breasts pressed together, how close their bodies were, seperated only by the thin layers of their bra's and panties...

Unconciously, Hinata nuzzled her nose against the Sakura's, causing her to blush, a dreamy word escaping her lips, as they brushed across the luscious lips of the bubblegum haired Chunin, making her shudder lightly.

"Sakura-chan...

(Flashback/bar)

The hesitation faded from her confident friend.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to hurt you, do you understand that?"

Sakura nodded minutely.

"H-Hai, I don't want to hurt you either, b-but why-

Hinata abruptly held the younger girl at arms length.

"If I tell you, the answer will likely confuse you."

Silence.

"Do you still want to know, Sakura-chan?"

A meek nod.

Hinata's hands rubbed the side of Sakura's cheeks.

"Then know this. What I am about to tell you, is not meant to hurt you."

A minute nod, the words tugging at her heartstrings.

Her next words held great conviction.

"Its because I love you."

Sakura's eyes went wide, and tears began to spill down her face.

"N-Nani? I m-mean r-really?"

She placed one hand over her chest.

"Y-You l-love _me_, Hinata-chan?"

The heiress nodded, placing a hand under the Haruno's chin, tilted her face up to meet her own.

"I meant every word, Sakura. Every last one."

Sakura let out a relieved sob/ whine, as it felt like a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Someone _did _care about her!

Someone _loved _her!

And it was her best friend!

It was Hinata!

"Oh Hinataaaaa....

A brief flicker of surprise showed upon the Sakura's face, as a pair of soft and supple lips captured her own, gentle and tender, loving, and so lush.

Meekly, Sakura eased into the kiss, then all but melted as Hinata's hands moved to her waist.

Joyous tears of happiness leaked from her closed eyes. Her hands reached up to take Hinata in a hug, an embrace that held her tight, arms round her neck, as she allowed the other to continue making her feel so happy and delighted.

At last, the Hyuuga broke the tender kiss.

"Well?"

Sakura blinked a few times.

Hinata drew the shorter girl into a warm embrace, and chuckled, as the shorter girl squeaked in surprise.

"H-Hinata...

"Kami, you're so cute when you're flustered."

--

Slowly, the chunin pulled a hand away, and looked at the delicate fingers there, spacing out to herself

She felt content, more so than when she had shyly pursued Sasuke, who wouldn't give her the time of _day _refusing to acknowledge her for her shyness.

_'Am I stuck like this? Will I always be this-this weak?'_

She turned to Hinata, gazed at her sleeping face, then looked away, blushing madly.

"Can I lean on you for strength, Hinata?"

This was supposed to be wrong.

Then why did it feel so right?

Pale lavender eyes opened, and did not show a trace, nor a hint of confusion, only calm certainty, as one arm ran down Sakura's shoulder, causing her to shiver lightly, at the warm touch.

"Are you allright?"

Sakura sighed as she laid herself back down, wrapped her arms round Hinata, whilst the Hyuuga's leg moved to entangle hers.

"Don't leave me, please?" It was a plea, one that Hinata answered with a tender kiss, one that both repsonded to, eyes sliding shut.

A whimper rose from Sakura, as Hinata pulled away for a moment, hands going behind her back.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura."

A small snap was heard, then Hinata undid the lavender bra that held back her breasts.

Sakura was blushing as she stared in awe as Hinata's glorious bust spilled out into the open before her eyes, the large mounds of soft flesh giving a steady bounce as they found themselves free of their restraints. She again had an overpowering urge to grab and squeeze them right then.

Hinata likely saw this urge in the other girl's eyes, for she did not allow Sakura any time before lunging forth and slipping her hand under her shirt, which she still wore, despite not having her pants on.

Sakura reluctantly raised her arms so that the other woman could pull it over her head.

Hinata then moved her hands to Sakura's back and fought the clasp on the girl's bra, finally removing it to allow her own voluptuous chest to feel the cool air.

The Hyuuga still did not allow Sakura to touch her with her hands, even as their bare breasts pressed against one another's, their nipples already stiff and rock hard.

No, Hinata had other ideas.

She instead laid her body over Sakura's, and kissed with slow and steady passion, until Sakura's couldn't control herself anymore, and was kissing back with reckless abandon.

The next kisses were anything but chaste, as the two professed their love for one another physically...

--

Her eyes drifted shut, the sheets wrapped about them both, covering their nude bodies.

Sakura wore a shy smile as she began to get sleepy.

"I'm so happy."

A long yawn made her eyes droop, then close slowly...

"I really love you, Hinata-chan."

A soft laugh, as a hand ran through her long pink hair.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Seconds later, sleep took her, and in the arms of her best friend-no, her girflfriend, she was at peace.

Hinata cast a glare out the window, and a rustle of leaves was heard.

Let the Akatsuki come.

As long as she lived, they wouldn't lay a finger on _her _Sakura-chan.


End file.
